1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical waveguide film, a method for manufacturing the same, and an optical transmission and reception module.
2. Related Art
Flexible electric wiring circuits have been generally used in variety of ways. However, accompanied by demand for high-speed signal processing techniques, signal transmission on the order of gigahertz (GHz) has been required. Hence, with regard to signal transmission on the order of gigahertz, a photo-electric combined substrate using optical communication so as to address noise problems has been studied.